The present disclosure is an invention disclosure relating to a file discovery method, a file discovery system as well as a corresponding computer program product.
It is known to maintain a catalog of the software installed on a computing device. Such a catalog may be used for determining when it is appropriate to update software installed on the computing device, for determining license fees that may be incurred by virtue of installation of the software on the computing device, etc. For maintaining the catalog, it is likewise known to employ software discovery for determining what software is installed on the computing device.
The present disclosure expounds upon this background.